Big Surprise
by GXVXHXC
Summary: Gohan fights Kid Buu and everyone on earth can watch the fight on the Sacred World of the Kais
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**This story takes place after the earth was restored and Vegeta is about to ask the people of earth for help to defeat Buu. Also when everyone is brought back to live they are brought to the place they would have Majin Buu never attacked.**

_**Big Surprise**_

Gohan was really confused the last thing he remembers was walking with Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks on a long road that seems like it would never end. And on a blink of an eye he was in the hall way of Orange Star High School like it was only a dream. Also his cloth was the usual red pants, white long-slave shirt and the black vest.

"Gohan" Videl shouted as soon as she saw him.

Gohan heard someone shout his name and turned around just in time to receive a hug.

"You idiot, I was worry sick about you" Videl cried as she buried her head on his chest.

"Sorry I make you worry" Gohan said returning the hug.

Gohan and Videl continued hugging until they realized that they were being watched. The students and staff members that noticed them hugging were forming a circle around them. They blushed and each took a step back.

"hmmm… jejeje" Gohan started laughing nervously as he scratching the back of his head .

"Gohan" "Videl" Two voices shouted at the same time. Erasa and Sharpener ran toward the two dark haired teen as fast as they could. When they finally reached them Erasa was about to launch them with questions when they suddenly heard a voice that seems to come out of nowhere.

"_Do you hear me, people of earth? I'm talking from another realm! You may already know this, but you were all killed by Buu. However, you were revived by an outside power. The buildings are all back to normal. This is not a dream! Right now we're fighting Buu somewhere far away on your behalf. We're all in trouble! Buu is far stronger than Cell ever was! That's why you need to lend us your power!__"_

"_Raise your hands to the sky! We'll destroy Buu with the combined power! It won't be so bad! It'll fell like you just ran a lot. Now do it. Raise your hands!__"_

Everyone besides Gohan and Videl were looking around trying to find where that voice was coming from.

"A Genki-Dama!" Gohan suddenly shouted.

"A what?" Videl asked surprise that Gohan would shout all the suddenly.

"A Genki-Dama or Spirit Bomb... What it does is kind of put the energy from the people that raise their hand in a final attack" Gohan answer.

"What do you mean nerd boy? Have you done that before?" Sharpener asked

"Well... Yes" Gohan answered scratching the back of his head.

"_Hey idiots hurry up! Do you want Buu to kill you again?"_

Gohan stopped scratching his neck and got a serious face and rushed to get outside of the building with Videl running after him. Everyone just looked after them confused but soon followed them outside.

"Everyone please raise your hands" Gohan said as soon as he notices the students and teachers that followed him.

"Now Mr. Son we don't know who those people are and what would happen if we raise our hands" Mr. Murry said as he got in front of the students.

"But..." Gohan started to protest but was cut off by another teacher.

"No buts Mr. Son we don't know if what they are saying is true... For all we know it could be one trick for Majin Buu to control us" Shouted Ms. Florence, the principle.

"But we have to help them!" shouted Gohan.

"That's enough, Mr. Son. Say something else and you will be suspended" yelled Ms. Florence.

Gohan opened his mouth but before he could say anything he was interrupted by another voice.

"Well I'm glad they distracted you long enough so you won't give your energy to the Spirit Bomb" old Kai said.

Everyone turned to the left to see an old man carrying a crystal ball and another man with long white hair standing there.

"Old Kai! What are you doing here and who is he? Where are Kibito and the Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked surprised.

Everyone besides Videl was surprise that Gohan knew one of the persons that seems to come out of nowhere.

"I'm the fusion of Kibito and the Supreme Kai unfortunately its permanent because we weren't informed about that detail before we fused" Kibito Kai said glaring at Old Kai.

Everyone was confused by the exchanged between the two strangers and Gohan.

"Gohan, who are this guys? And what are they doing here?" Erasa asked the question that was on everyone's' mind.

"Oh sorry these are Old Kai and hmm... What is your name now?" Gohan asked

"Kibito Kai" Kibito Kai answered

"And I don't know why they are here" Gohan continued looking at the Kais curiously

"Well we came for you Gohan" Old Kai said "And besides I came to see the beautiful girls on this planet"

Kibito Kai fell animate style "Old Kai please behave, we are in a time that you need to be focus on the mission"

"Ok, Ok" say Old Kai. "But when Buu is destroyed I want to get that kiss that your dad promised" he continued pointing at Gohan.

Gohan paled at the thought of what Vegeta was going to do to him when he finds out that Bulma had to kiss this old relic. Or even worst what Bulma was going to do to him when he tell her that she has to go to a date with the old men.

"Why isn't it growing anymore?" Kibito Kai shouted.

"Kibito Kai can you take me to the fight so I can help my dad and Vegeta fight Buu?" Gohan asked.

After that everyone besides the Kais and Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and Pencil; the last three because they knew Gohan was the _Great __Saiyaman_ and the _Golden Fighter_, laughed even some of the teachers couldn't help but chuckled. To them the thought of Gohan fighting was really amusing.

"Why are they laughing?" Old Kai asked confused.

"Well it seems like they labeled Gohan as a nerd and they think he can't fight" Videl answered while Gohan blushed.

"Well then let's go" urged Kibito Kai.

Gohan started to walk toward Kibito Kai when Videl suddenly took his hand and got in front of him.

"Gohan... Please be careful" Videl said with a shaken voice "promise me you will come back" she asked with teary eyes. "If you don't come back I..." Videl couldn't finish the sentence because Gohan kissed her.

Everyone was watching with shock as the daughter of the world champion, the tomboy, was kissed by the nerd of the school. To soon the two have to pull away for air.

"Videl I promise to do everything in my power to come back to you" Gohan said with a serious look and then he smiled "Besides, I already died once today I don't have plans to die twice the same day" Gohan gave Videl a pick on the lips.

"Videl please try to convince them to raise their hands" Gohan whispered on her ear.

"OK, Gohan" Videl say as she watched Gohan walk toward Kibito Kai. Gohan waved at Videl as he disappears with Kibito Kai.

"Ok let's see how this fight turns out" Old Kai said as he sat on the floor.

**So I decided to make some changes to my story and I tried to eliminate some of the spelling errors **

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
>Sorry it took me this long to update<strong>

_**Big Surprise**_

Videl walked toward the Old Kai and sat next to him. She noticed that he had a crystal ball in his hand and eyed it suspiciously when suddenly the crystal ball started to glow and an image started to appear on the crystal ball. The image showed a pink figure the than reminded her of Majin Buu but he seems to be a kid

"Old Kai, right?" Videl said looking at the old men, who nodded "Who is him?" Videl asked pointing at Kid Buu

"That's Majin Buu" Old Kai said, when he saw the confused look on Videl he tried to explain "Kibito Kai got a horror look when he saw him"

"Why?" Videl asked even more confused why someone would be more scared of this Buu than the others. The students and the teacher where curious about the same thing and they started to surround them

"Well according to what Kibito Kai told me. He was the first Buu to ever appear, the one that Bibidi created. Apparently Buu's only reason for existence was to cause absolute destruction. This Buu destroyed many planets until he reached the planet of the Kais. As you know we are supposed to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. When Majin Buu fist appear there were 5 Supreme Kais, each Kai was responsible for one section of the universe. Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western and there was the Grand Supreme Kai, he was the highest of all Supreme Kais and ruled over the entire universe. After hearing that the Northern and Western Supreme Kai have been killed by Kid Buu, Eastern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against majin Buu that had absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai and had become stronger than ever. While Kid Buu, we are going to start calling him that, was after the Eastern Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Kid Buu and became how you first saw him, an obese and childlike monster. He spared the life of the Eastern Supreme Kai, who later killed Bibidi while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Majin Buu stayed in that ball for thousands of years until Babidi released him" The Old Kai finished his explanation with a nod and looked around at the shocked looks of the people that where surrounding him

"Are you saying that that kid is the most evil being in the universe" a student asked

"I don't believe you, I beat I can defeat him without breaking a sweat" Sharpener said while showing his muscles

"Believe whatever you want" Old Kai told Sharpener "But he is not necessarily evil. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, as he seemingly does not care, or even know about pain, nor does he seek to conquer and rule over anything. He merely seeks to have fun the only way he knows how; creating havoc and destruction in the whole universe, there is no reasoning with him because of his child-like personality. Once he got back to that form he destroyed the earth and other two planets without hesitation"

"Wait a second if you are supposed to be the guardians of the Universe where were you when Cell came along" One of the teachers asked not wanting to believe what the old men was saying

"As you already heard the Eastern Supreme Kai was the only one left and he had to look out for the integer universe, he couldn't take care of all the treats in the universe at the same time and even though Cell was powerful he wasn't that much of a treat to the Universe" Old Kai said dismissingly "The Supreme Kais rarely get directly involved in a fight"

"Do you think that Gohan stand a chance against Kid Buu?" Videl asked worried about Gohan. Everyone that didn't knew about Gohan's powers doubted that he was even going to last 10 seconds that's why they were surprised when the Old Kai started to think about his reply

"Well for what I sensed Kid Buu is way weaker than Gohan. Also, Gohan could have become stronger after his first fight with Majin Buu" Old Kai said nodding "The disadvantage that Gohan have is that Buu has the ability to regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything. And Gohan needs to be extremely careful since Kid Buu can absorb him"

"Absorb him?" Pencil asked

"Absorbing is when Buu had a part of his body that engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to increase his powers"

"What about the Spirit Bomb?" Videl asked

"Well we are hoping that Goku can create a Spirit Bomb big enough to destroy every atom of Buu" Old Kai said

Suddenly Kibito Kai reappeared with Mr. Satan next to him. Everyone turned to see their hero appear and started to approach him.

"Mr. Satan, why aren't you fighting Buu?" One of his apprentices form the Dojo asked

"Why did you bring him back?" Old Kai asked eyeing the nervous men that was trying to come up with a good lie or change the topic about fighting Buu.

"The Kibito in me couldn't allow him to stay in the Sacred World of the Kais anymore" Kibito Kai said as he sat next to Old Kai "That's why it took me so long to get back here"

"What do you mean that you couldn't allow him to stay any more time in the 'Sacred World of the Kais'?" Sharpener asked making air quotes "He is the savior of the Earth. He is the strongest man in World"

"That's not true" Videl said as she stood up and walked toward his father. When Mr. Satan saw Videl, he ran toward her with opened arms to hug her but before he could hug her Videl slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a read mark on his cheek. Everyone was shocked that Videl would dare to hit the World Champion, who was also her father. Mr. Satan looked at his daughter with hurt and confusion.

"You are just a liar" Videl said with teary eyes "Tell me this is a trick, dad" Videl said creating a ki blast and then threw it at a table that was close by making it explode. Mr. Satan's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. Everyone else had the same expression. The Kais were amused by the look of Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan with a defeated look let himself fall on his butt and didn't dare to make eye contact with anyone.

"I know I have disappointed you Videl, but everything I did was for you" Hercules said trying to convince Videl that he lied to her all those year for her own good.

"I don't care… I trusted you and you lied to me for 7 years" Videl said "If it wasn't for Gohan you would still be lying to me" Videl said turning around and walked toward the Kais. Mr. Satan was about to say something when a yellow cloud stopped in front of him with a woman and a kid with onyx eyes and wild spiky black hair.

"Videl" Chichi shouted and ran toward Videl "Where is my Gohan?" Chichi asked looking around for Gohan. The people took a step back getting nervous for some reason. Videl was scared to tell Chichi that Gohan went to fight Buu. So she only pointed toward the crystal ball with the image of Gohan approaching Vegeta.

**"You know, Vegeta" Gohan said approaching Vegeta "You could try and be a little more sensitive and try to ask nicely" He said with a smirk and closed his arm over his chest. He was wearing a blue gi that showed his muscular chest and arms**

Every girl got heart in their eyes at the sight of Gohan's muscles. But he was dating Videl_. - I can get him to leave her, I'm so much better than her_- was the thought of many of the girls

**"Shut up Brat" Vegeta snapped and turn to see the fight going on in front of him. Fat Buu was losing badly. Kid Buu turned when he sensed a power that rivaled his own to see two men up on a hill talking, but something else caught his attention the man that he fought a while ago was above them with his hand up, it seems that he was creating a final attack.**

"Oh no, Kid Buu now knows that Goku is planning something" Kibito Kai said worried. At that time a jet-copter from Capsule Corporation landed in front of the school.

"Look its Bulma Brief" "What is she doing here?" and others questions could be heard. Bulma walked toward Chichi and Videl, Trunks walked toward Goten.

"Chichi… Videl" Bulma greeted with a hug. This surprised the students and teachers and some other people that were standing around because they heard rumors that they could see the fight with Buu at Orange Star High School, courtesy of Erasa, who had phoned some people including the TV news crew. Bulma Brief and the King of the Ox-Kingdom were known to never associate with Hercules Satan. Bulma Brief always avoided parties that Hercules assisted to. So, why did she knew Videl and hugged her like they were longtime friends?

"How do you know Videl?" Angela asked a bit jealous

"Well, Since Gohan's father and mother and I were friends Gohan became my godson and Videl is Gohan's friend" Bulma said making air quotes for the 'friend' part and winking at Videl, who's cheeks turned a bit red

Everyone around could believe what they were hearing Bulma Brief had a godson! And it was Son Gohan!

"How come this was never released to the media?" One of the reporters asked

"Well, it's not like I like to go out and tell the news crews about my personal life" Bulma said with a smirk

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Chichi ask

"Trunks told me that you and Goten were here, so I came as fast as I could" Bulma said "So, what is going on?" Bulma asked looking at all the people that were surrounding them

"We are watching the fight" Videl said pointing at the crystal ball

"Well that is a rather small image" Bulma commented taking the crystal ball in her hands making everyone eyes wide thinking she was mental for taking the risk of dropping it and lose the chance to see the fight. Bulma took out a capsule and threw it to the floor in front of her after the smoke cleared out and revealed some sort of projector. Bulma put the crystal ball in one compartment and started pressing buttons after a few seconds something was fired to the sky until it couldn't be seeing any more.

"What is this machine?" Videl asked curiously

"Ohh… it something that Gohan and I created after the Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament after everyone thought that Mr. Satan saved the Earth, again" Bulma said a bit annoyed at the stupidity of the people in Earth "You see it seems like the TV crew or an ordinary camera is never able to record a full fight. That's why Gohan and I created this, so the human population can't miss another fight" Bulma said with a smirk since she could still see the curiosity in Videl's eyes she went on "It will project the fight to every TV in the world, interrupting any TV show"

The image of Buu flying toward Goku came up making everyone focus on what was going on

**Suddenly Buu stopped when someone appeared in front of him**

Everyone's eyes widened when they realized it was Gohan

**"Do you remember me Buu" Gohan said in a serious voice as he got in his fighting stance "This time there is no holding back" The next second Gohan's fits connected with Buu's face and he was send frying toward a hill that collapsed by the impact.**

Everyone that thought that Gohan was a nerd gasped

"That's my son" Chichi said proudly. Videl smile and nodded, while Bulma chuckled at the shocked look on everyone's face.

"Get him Big Brother/Gohan" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously

**Gohan turned toward his father "I think you might have more luck convincing the people than Vegeta" Gohan said smiling "meanwhile I will keep the kid distracted"**

**"OK Gohan be careful" Goku said smiling glad that his son was alive and there to help. Gohan flew as fast as he could toward, who Buu was still a bit disorientated by the sudden punch he got and was on his hand and knees. Gohan landed a few meter away from Buu. And started to walk toward Buu but stopped when Kid Buu stood up and launched himself at him throwing punches everywhere that Gohan easily deflected and he himself was throwing his own punches.**

"What is he doing here?" "Have you ever seeing him outside of the castle?" "He is big!" And many others comments were made by all the people around Orange Star High School the moment the Ox King got out of his private jet copter

"Chichi! Goten!" The Ox-King shouted as he approached his daughter and grandson with open arms

"Dad!/Grandpa!" Chichi and Goten shouted simultaneously as they ran toward the Ox-King. This revelation surprised all of Gohan's classmates; Gohan wasn't only Bulma Brief godson but he was the Ox-King grandson!

"You are Gohan's grandpa?" Erasa asked incredulously

"Yes, where is he anyway?" Ox-King asked looking around. Many of the girls around were already making plans to seduce Gohan and make him leave Videl and live like royalty

"Ox-King! Ox-King!" A reporter shouted while running toward him "Can you tell us why your entire family hasn't been seeing around your Kingdom?"

"Well, my family doesn't want the attention of the media so when they visit me at the castle they usually are careful not to get unwanted attention" Ox-King explained as he played with Goten and Trunks. Many persons were surprised since the Ox-King was said to be an evil ruler and seeing him play with kid was a shook to everyone. The reported was about to ask about the Ox-King integer family

"Please, save the question for another time" Kibito Kai said with his eyes still in the projector

**Gohan was beating Buu to dead and it didn't seem like he was putting any effort from his part. **

"**Come on, Buu" Gohan said with a smirk as he punched Buu right in the face "Getting tier already?"**

**Gohan was suddenly surrounded by a big piece of pink goo. Gohan tried to set himself free but the goo was rapidly overtaking him**

"What's happening?" Videl asked worried

"Buu is trying to absorb Gohan" Old Kai said. Everyone gasped in horror "It seems like Buu realized that he can't win and is trying to get stronger"

…

**So, I decided to make some changes and I hope you like them**

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Please give me some ideas**

_**Big Surprise**_

**The pink goo had completely covered Gohan **

"No!" Chichi, Videl, and Bulma shouted. The people around were watching in horror as Gohan was in the process of being absorbed

"Can't Vegeta help him?" Bulma asked

"No, if Vegeta tries to help then Buu is going to absorb him too" Kibito Kai said

"It's over" Old Kai said "Once Kid Buu absorbs Gohan he will quickly defeat Goku and Vegetas"

"I'm sure Gohan will find a way to avoid being absorbed" Piccolo said as he landed next to the Supreme Kais. Everyone took a step away from the scary green monster

"**HA!"**

That shout got everyone's attention and what they saw relieved them

**Gohan had somehow got out of the goo.**

"Yeah my brother is far stronger than Majin Buu!" Goten said with pride

"Yeah Gohan show him who is boss" Trunks said

Videl, Chichi, and Bulma smiled at the chibis and Ox-King had a proud smile on his face. Piccolo too got a proud look but avoided the smile

**Kid Buu removed one of his arms and threw it at Gohan. Gohan simply raised his hands and threw a simple ki blast that easily destroy Buu's arm. Kid Buu's arm grew back and he started to throw ki blast that Gohan easily deflected**

Everyone that was watching started in amaze

**Gohan soon got tired and started to throw his own ki blast that over powered Buu's, the next moment Gohan's hand was in Buu's face**

"Aright Gohan" Trunks and Goten said with excitement

'_Gohan'_Videl thought

_"__Everyone please raise your hands__"_ A new voice said _"__I need some of your energy to defeat Buu__"_

Videl got a determinate look and turned to the people that were around "Everyone listen up" She shouted, everyone turned to her curiously "raise your hands so we can help defeat Buu"

Videl raise her hands and feel how some of her energy left her. Everyone started raise their hand and some started to breathing hard like they just ran a mile.

**Kid Buu knew he had to find a way to absorb the others two fighters since Gohan was impossible to absorb. Buu was getting his ass beat and there was no way to could win if he didn't absorb them. Gohan threw a ki blast that destroyed Buu's right hand, he noticed that it took a little longer for Buu to regenerate his hand, which was good it meant that Buu was getting weaker.**

"That won't be enough" Kibito Kai said "It's too small"

"You are right" Old Kai agreed "To defeat kid Buu we are going to need that everyone in Earth gives some of their energy"

"But how can we make them understand that raising their hand it will help" Videl asked

"Well we could have someone that they trust talk to them" Bulma said looking around

"Well they listened to Videl" Chichi said

"Yeah" Bulma agreed

"I don't know" said Videl doubtful

"And you are also a known crime fighter" Bulma added knowing that Videl didn't want talk about her father right now "People admire and respect you for that"

"Well alright" Videl agreed "What do I have to do"

"Well the projector have cameras" Bulma said pressing a button that make a little floating camera came out the machine "Just let me make some adjustments so they would be able to see you and the fight, just a small icon"

Videl nodded and got ready to make people cooperate. Hopefully it will be enough to defeat Buu

"Alright" Bulma said "Are you ready Videl?" Videl only nod

"Ok ready in 3…. 2…. 1…." Bulma giggled and winked

"Hello everyone" Videl greeted a bit nervously, Bulma and Chichi decided to stand beside her for support, Videl smiled and cleared her throat "My name is Videl Satan; many of you may know me. Well the thing is that right now someone is asking you for help to defeat Buu. I know that it maybe strange, hearing a voice coming out of no were, but by raising your hand you can help defeat Buu

"When Cell came how many of you wanted to help somehow, instead of staying at home and waiting for someone to defeat him? Well, this is your chance to help. By raising your hand you will be giving some of your energy to form an attack that will defeat Buu. So Please Raise Your Hands!" After that Bulma turned off the camera

"That was great Videl" Chichi said

"Yeah" Bulma agreed "I'm sure that people will start helping now"

**Buu had somehow detached his arm and got it pass Gohan, and it was now attacking Vegeta**

"Come on please grow" Bulma, Chichi and Videl said at the same time

**Gohan sensed how the Spirit Bomb was getting much energy and smiled. Seeing Gohan smile infuriated Buu and he put much of his energy in and attack that Gohan easily avoided but Vegeta wasn't fast enough and received the attack straight in the chest **

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted when Vegeta got hit and felt to the ground. He wasn't moving and that worried Bulma

**Gohan got a hold of Buu's antenna and was using him like a punching bag**

"Is Vegeta alright?" Bulma asked the Kais, not knowing if he was unconscious or dead

"Don't worry. He is just unconscious" Old Kai said, Bulma sighed in relief

"_Thanks, everyone" _Goku said _"__With this energy I will defeat Buu__"_

"**It's ready" Goku shouted getting Gohan's attention "Gohan, get Vegeta and move as far away as you can"**

"**Ok" Gohan said as he threw a ki blast that destroyed Buu's upper body. A second later he had Vegeta over his shoulder and was getting as far away as he could**

Bulma and Trunks sign in relieve once they saw Gohan taking Vegeta

**Once Goku make sure that Gohan and Vegeta were in a safe distance he got ready to throw the Spirit Bomb. Buu had just finished regenerating his head and was looking around for Gohan**

"**Hey Buu!" Gohan shouted getting Buu's attention. Buu turned as Gohan threw 3 ki rings at him. Buu recognizing what they were tried to dodge but it was useless the ki rings trapped him, not allowing him to move. "Tell Cell I say 'hi'"**

"Why would he say that?" Angela asked confused, but everyone else was too focused on the image to answer her question

"**Here it goes" Goku shouted throwing the Spirit Bomb. Since Buu was unable to stop it or avoid it the Spirit Bomb easily destroyed Buu.**

"He did it!" Goten and Trunks shouted and started to jump up and down

"That was clever" Old Kai said "Restraining Buu so he won't be able stop the Spirit Bomb"

…..

**Please review, because I love reading your reviews and your ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Please reread the story, I did some rewriting. **

**There were 263 views and only 2 new reviews? **

_**Big Surprise**_

"Is Buu really gone?" Videl asked

"Yes" Kibito Kai answered "I can't sense his energy anymore"

Suddenly Kibito Kai started to glow and then two persons replaced him

"What happened?" Shin asked looking at Kibito

"How did this happen?" Kibito asked trying to understand how they defused

"I don't know" Old Kai said "Once you fuse with the Potara Earrings is permanent. In Vegito's case he defused because the Potara Earrings don't work in another dimension"

"Where did the other dude go?" Sharpener asked looking around

"What happen is that Kibito and I defused" The Supreme Kai explained

"Defuse?" Erasa asked confuse

"Kibito Kai was a fusion of Kibito and me" The Supreme Kai explained

"Fusion?" Erasa said still confused. The Supreme Kai's sweat dropped

"This is something a mere mortal won't understand" Kibito said "So do yourself a favor and give up trying to understand what is going on"

"What is he doing?" One of the students asked with a growl. Everyone turn to the projector and saw Gohan kneed besides Majin Buu

"Why haven't they killed him?" Another person shouted

"Why?" Another person said "If you didn't noticed he helped defeat the evil Buu"

"Yeah, he is not so bad" Another person said, and people started to shout giving their opinion: Save or kill Majin Buu

"My son is not going to kill him!" Chichi shouted, getting everyone's attention, Bulma turned on the camera so everyone could see and hear "I don't know if you saw it but he helped distract Kid Buu even though, I'm sure he knew he couldn't win. He was the only way to distract Kid Buu before Gohan got there"

"Chichi is right" Bulma said "Besides Gohan is going to make Majin Buu see that what he did was wrong and I think that Majin Buu is not stupid like Cell"

"What do you mean?" Erasa asked

"That Gohan tried to get Cell to think over what he did but he just laughed and ignored Gohan's warning that he was fighting a lost battle" Bulma said shocking everyone

"**What are you doing?" Vegeta shouted**making everyone turn to the projector

"**We can't just leave him to die" Gohan said while he took out a senzu bean**

"**Yes, we can!" Vegeta said angrily "He is a treat to all of us, didn't you see how many people he killed and then when he got mad and got us into a big mess!"**

Many of the humans where nodding, others were shaking their heads

"**I'm sure that won't happen again" Gohan said with a serious look on his face, then smirked "You don't need to be afraid"**

Someone laugher really loud and everyone turned to see a short man rolling in the ground holding his sides.

"Hahaha… Good one Gohan" Krillin said while he dried his eyes with his hand

"Krillin" Bulma said excited "18, Marron"

"**What!" Vegeta said "I'm not afraid of that big wedge of spitted chewed gum"**

Many of the persons that didn't wanted Majin Buu to live laughed

"**Vegeta just let Gohan heal Buu" Goku said "After all he did help"**

**Vegeta jus crossed his arm and looked away**

"**Buu, I need you to eat this bean" Gohan said "It won't taste good but it will help you heal"**

"**OK" Majin Buu said in a weak tone, opening his mouth Gohan introduced the bean, Buu started to chew the bean but he make a face and was about to spit it**

"**Just swallow it" Gohan said**

**Buu reluctantly swallowed the bean and after that he sat up and look at Gohan**

"**Thanks" Buu said**

"**Well let's go home" Gohan said standing up "I don't want to be here when the Kais see how their most sacred world end up"**

"Too late" Videl said while looking at the Kais that were now realizing that their most Sacred World was destroyed beyond repair. Kibito jaw was on the floor, Shin was on his hands and knees. Old Kai was looking at the young women that were around.

"Can you tell us what you meant when you said that Gohan tried to talk to Cell, Ms. Brief" Erasa said looking at Bulma

"Who cares about that, what matters is that Mr. Satan defeated Cell" One the jocks that trained in Satan's Dojo said. Mr. Satan was sweating and was trying to come up with a way to get everyone to stop asking about the Cell, too bad for Mr. Satan that the Supreme Kais were there

"Well since everyone is talking about Cell and Gohan" Old Kai said while moving his hands "Let's watch what really happened"

The projector started to glow and a different image appeared

**Cell and a boy with a blue gi and golden hair, the boy's left arm was badly wounded**

"The Golden Fighter" Erasa said realizing that the delivery boy was also the Golden Fighter

"Gohan" Shin corrected making everyone gasp

"Yeah that's my boy" Chichi said proudly

"**HA!" Gohan shouted while he released his Kamehameha that met Cell's in the middle of them**

"What's that?" Sharpener asked terrified

"That's a Kamehameha" Bulma said "it's one of the Z fighters' most powerful attacks"

Everyone decided to focus on the image and see how Cell was really defeated. Others still believed that Mr. Satan was going to somehow defeat Cell

**Suddenly Cell increased his energy and his Kamehameha started to overcome Gohan's**

"**No it's can't be" Piccolo said "Cell is winning!"**

Everyone turned to Piccolo, who growled; they decided to ignore him and turned back to the image

**Gohan didn't give up and increase his energy and even the attack and slowly started to overcome Cell's**

"**So you still have some energy" Cell said "But you can't defeat the perfect weapon"**

**Cell increased his energy again and once again started to overcome Gohan's energy. Suddenly Cell was attacked **

Everyone saw Piccolo frying over Cell. Chichi was grateful and gave Piccolo a small nod

**Cell easily used his Ki to blow him away, but Piccolo didn't gave up and Yamcha, Tien and Krillin joined him but it wasn't enough, soon Cell defeat them and still maintained his Kamehameha.**

Everyone gasped when they saw how Cell defeated the Z Fighters and Gohan was starting to being pushed back, his Kamehameha was practically just holding the other so it won't blast him.

**Suddenly a big Ki blast hit Cell distracting him and he turned to see his attacker, Vegeta was floating not too far with his hand out and was breathing hard.**

Chichi gasped, she didn't expect Vegeta to help. Gohan never talked about the Cell Games and she never asked.

"**Vegeta!" Cell shouted surprise and Gohan took his chance and put everything he got in the Kamehameha and shouted "HA!" The Kamehameha quickly overpower Cell's and destroyed Cell.**

People started in amaze at the image of their real

**Gohan floated breathing hard and then his hair turned black and he started to fall**

"How come people that were there never realized that it was Gohan who defeated Cell?" Erasa

"Let's keep watching" Bulma said

**The Z Fighters took Gohan and floated away**

"Why did they left?" Someone ask

"Well, I don't know" Bulma faked thinking and then snapped her fingers, like she just got and ides "Maybe it was because Gohan was hurt and needed to be healed as soon as possible" Bulma snapped with a glare. Everyone was quiet when they saw Mr. Satan standing close to the crater created by the Kamehameha

"**Mr. Satan" The reported that was in the Cell Games shouted as he ran toward him "Can you tell us what happened?"**

"**Well I really don't know" Mr. Satan said as the reported approached him**

"**The last thing I saw was how the Deliver Boy was using some kind of power of light or something and Cell was doing the same but since there was a big explosion I couldn't see anything else"**

"**Yes, there was a big explosion that destroyed everything" Mr. Satan said**

"**And Cell?" The reporter asked "You know what happened with Cell?"**

**Mr. Satan started doubtfully at the reporter "Well, Cell was… Cell was… How can I explain it to you?" Mr. Satan then stood straight and put his hand closed hands in his hips and showed his chest and said "I, I alone defeated that idiot of Cell, how can you doubt it?" Mr. Satan said as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. The reporter stood there with his mouth open as if doubting Mr. Satan's words. Mr. Satan was starting to get really nervous but tried not to show it**

"**Oh… Mr. Satan you are an expert" The redheaded women said smiling "You finally defeated Cell" The reported turned and saw the 3 persons that came with Mr. Satan standing not too far from him**

"**Why did you hide your special abilities to the end?" The blond fighter asked "Was it because you didn't wanted to show off?"**

"**Mr. Satan it's true what these guys are saying?" The reported asked as he turned back to Mr. Satan**

"'**Course, they can't be wrong" Mr. Satan answered**

"**And how did you beat Cell?" He asked starting to believe Mr. Satan**

"**Do you remember when they started to throw some kind of light energy?" Mr. Satan said folding his hands "Well I discover that those were some cheap trick and I told they to stop before I get angry and then I got my chance and I beat up Cell" Mr. Satan said and then started to laugh**

"**And what happened to the Deliver Boy and the other guys that were here watching the fight?" The reporter asked**

"**They thanked me and went home" Mr. Satan said and smiled**

"**Sr. the recording of the truck still works" The camera guy said from the truck**

"**This is perfect" The reporter said "Mr. Satan is everything that you jus say true?"**

"**What do you take me for? A liar?" Mr. Satan said "I'm the World Champion of Martial Arts, the Great Satan"**

**After that the reporter ran towards the truck**

After that the projector turned off and people started to turn toward the real Mr. Satan with angry looks and started to walk toward him ready to beat him up. Luckily at that moment Gohan, Vegeta, Goku and Majin Buu appeared. Everyone stood there looking at them and then started to cheer and clap for their saviors. The new arrivers looked confused at all the people that were around them. Then Gohan saw the projector and his face paled at what he thought was going on.

'I'm doomed' Was Gohan's only thought

…

**I make some changes so please reread my story**

**Please Review**

**Please I want you to tell me some of your ideas**

**Also I want to thank asredwer, Ky111, and ferduran for your review/PM that gave some wonderful ideas about how to make this story better **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**I directly copied some lines from the chapter were Goku reunited to Kami lookout for this chapters**

**_Big Surprise_**

All their friend and family rapidly surrounded them brining Gohan out of his thoughts.

"Dad" Goten shouted. Goku picked him up "Can you teach me how to do the Spirit Bomb"

Everyone around chuckled and looked at their saviors interact with their friends and family. Bulma had turned off the machine and the news crews were broadcasting the return of their heroes. After a while everyone calmed down and were around Goku

"It sure is nice to be back" Goku said looking around "Sorry I been gone so long. But guess what? Old Kai granted me a live so I'm not dead anymore" Goku finished with a smile

"You are kidding me" Chichi said with teary eyes "You mean we are going to live together as a family of 4 in our little house?"

"Well, that's what I was planning on if you guys think you can put up with me" Goku said smiling at Chichi. Chichi started in amaze at her husband and then hugged him and started to cry, she buried her face in Goku's chest.

"There, there Chichi. It's ok" Goku said while rubbing her back.

"I know, I know" Chichi said with a sob and started to cry louder. Everyone around smiled at the couple, Chichi may sometimes seem scary but it was never questioned that Goku's death had hurt her deeply.

"Gosh Chichi, you cried this much when I die. Don't worry, I'm back for good. I love you" Goku said trying to comfort his wife. After a few minutes Chichi managed to calm down. Gohan and Videl were standing not too far from the group chatting when suddenly a pretty red headed girl attached herself to Gohan's arm and smiled at Gohan

"Hello! Gohan" Angela whispered while she batted her eyelashes

"Oh… Hi" Gohan said while he tried to pry her hand off of his arm. Angela didn't appeared to realize, or she did realized and didn't care, that Gohan was trying to get her hands off of him.

"You are so brave and strong" Angela said with her eyes shinning.

"Ehhh… thanks?" Gohan said but it sounded more like a question. Angela was starting to scare him. She closed her eyes and her face got closer, but before she could get any closer someone pulled her off him. Videl was glaring at Angela while she took Gohan's hand in hers.

Angela only stood there shocked and then glared at Videl.

"Hey Videl why don't you let Gohan and me have some alone time" Angela said and winked at Gohan "You better go and enjoy that mansion where you live right now, because by the end of the week you will be homeless" Angela finished with a smirk.

Videl hasn't thought about that. Now that Angela had brought it up it was obvious that now that the people on Earth knew her father was a fraud would want all the money the gave him and invested with him. And now that her father this was going to affect her too. No doubt many people will think that her father told her all about the Cell Games and keep it so she could enjoy all the fame and money. This was going to ruin her. She was going to lose her home, credibility, and people will most likely threat her coldly. Gohan seeing that Videl was greeting more distressed with each passing second gently squeezed her hand to remind her that he was here and wasn't going to let anything hurt her. Videl snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Gohan. Angela seeing that Videl wasn't going anywhere turned around and was lost on the crowd that was surrounding them; she would have to get Gohan alone.

"Thanks Gohan" Videl said not noticing that Angela left.

"No problem" Gohan said smiling and bending down to kiss her.

Many persons were now asking many questions about the battle and their powers. Every member of the Z-gang was getting nervous with all the questions. They couldn't tell the whole true. They have be careful about the answers the give. Bulma took a step forward and shouted "Quiet!"

Once she was sure no one was going to interrupt her she cleared her throat.

"I know all of you have many questions but our heroes just fought Kid Buu and they just want to rest and recover from the fight" Bulma said. The mentioned heroes nodded agreeing with her. They just wanted to go home, eat and sleep for the rest of the week!

"But we want answers!" Someone in the crowd shouted and many agreed with him. Others were more understanding and stayed quiet.

"And you will get them next week" Bulma snapped "I will arrange a press conference to answer all your questions"

Everyone agreed after hearing that. Bulma took out a capsule that contained a jet-copter big enough for everyone. After everyone was seated they took off and rapidly left behind their new reality for a while. After they saw their heroes leave the crowd remembered Mr. Satan. They turned to where they last saw him but he wasn't there anymore. The crowd growled and started the walk toward Satan Mansion.

...

Mr. Satan was packing everything he could. He had to scape and hide for the rest of his life if he didn't want to end up in prison for all his lies. He knew he had to disappear off the face of the earth. Even his own daughter didn't want to listen to him. Ones he capsule the last of his positions he was ready to leave and never come back.

...

"Hercule! We know you are in there!" The police captain said using his megaphone "You have an arrest warrant! Come out peacefully or we will have to use force"

There was no reply from Mr. Satan. The captain nodded toward the mansion. Everyone started to surround the mansion, blocking a possible scape.

"Do you see anything" The captain asked one of the officers on the roof using his communicator.

"Nothing sir" The officer replied "There isn't any sight of Mr. Satan in there"

"Stay were you are and let me know if you see anything suspicious" The captain ordered. He turned on the megaphone and said "This is your last chance! If you don't come out now we will go in!"

After 30 seconds with no sight of Mr. Satan the capital made the sign to enter the mansion. Everyone outside the mansion wanted to see Hercule arrest for those 7 years he lied to them. The reporters were asking everyone's comments.

"I want to see him behind bars"

"Can you tell us why" the reporter said

"Hercule created a bank account in which the citizens could deposit money to repay him for saving the world. I have been depositing money for the last 7 years!" "

"I invested millions to be personally trained by Mr. Satan but he never did. Now I know why he always avoided the training making excuses" another person said and many other said comments like that.

"We want our money back!" Many shouted.

Meanwhile inside the mansion Mr. Satan was making his way toward the back yard. He had heard the police warnings and knew that he needed to escape before they arrest him.

'_I never thought it was going to end like this_' Mr. Satan thought.

The police was inside the mansion and was looking around being careful since Mr. Satan was still stronger than any of them. The sound of engines got their attention and they followed it toward the back yard and saw how Mr. Satan's jet-copter was taking off. They started to shoot but Mr. Satan's jet-copter starting to get away.

"Everyone get to your jet-copter" The captain shouted. Soon everyone was in their jet-copter and started to chase Mr. Satan. But soon Mr. Satan left them behind since his jet-copter was one of the faster on the market. After a three hours chase the cops lost track of Hercule.

"Damn it" The captain shouted.

...

Mr. Satan arrived at his small house in woods after many hours. He stared at the house for a few seconds and then with a defeated sign he got out of the jet-copter, capsule it, and walked toward his new home.

...

That evening after Mr. Satan escaped Videl and Gohan arrived at Satan Mansion and saw a crowd surrounding the mansion. They thought about turning around and leave but Videl needed a few of her thing for the next couple of days. They avoided the crowd and landed at the front door. Videl opened the door and stepped in followed by Gohan.

"You two shouldn't be in here!" A police man shouted at them. Both teens stared at him for and then Videl glared at him.

"This is my home so I can come and go as I please" Videl said. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentile squeeze to calm her down and not have her attack a police man.

"Not anymore this mansion is in the process of foreclosure" The police men said. Videl was more surprised that the authorities were doing their job without calling her. Then again they might not want anything to do with her.

"We should get your things Videl" Gohan said taking her hand.

"Wait a minute you can't take anything" The police man said stepping in front of them "We are looking for clues about where Mr. Satan may have escaped to"

"My dad escaped?" Videl asked surprise.

'_They must be really incompetent if Mr. Satan could escape from them_' Gohan thought.

"Yes" The police captain said while he stepped down the stairs and stopped in from of them "I will have to ask you, Miss Satan, to come with us to the police station for questioning"

Videl was starting to panic since she knew they won't believe that she didn't know where her father was. It was likely that they were going to keep her there for days! Gohan squeezed her hand to remind her that he was there. Videl looked up with a curious look. Gohan smiled at her and then looked at the police captain.

"Videl doesn't have to go with you if she doesn't want to" Gohan said with confidence.

The police captain smirked and took out a paper and showed it to Gohan, clearly he didn't recognized Gohan and for that he wasn't intimidated. Gohan looked and saw that the document was an arrest warrant. Gohan then took out his wallet and unfolded a document he had there and showed it to the captain "She is under my protection" Gohan said. The captain looked at the document and then signed in defeat and nodded.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" The captain said handing him over his document. He stepped back bowed and left. Videl was relief that she didn't have to spent the rest of the week in jail.

"What did you showed him?" Videl asked.

"Some diplomatic paper that gives me some sort immunity to laws and since you are under my protection it also covered you" Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan" Videl said and hugged him.

"Hey it's nothing" Gohan said scratching the back of his neck. "Let's go and take all your things since you aren't coming back here"

"Ok" Videl said and took Gohan to her room. As soon as they entered Videl's room they started packing everything. 30 minutes later everything was capsule and they were ready to leave.

"Miss Satan I know I can't force you to tell me about the where about of your father but if you want to talk about it, please give me a call" The captain said giving Videl his card and left before she could say anything.

'_Is not like I know a place where he can hide'_ Vidle thought angrily '_Everywhere he went to was known by his stupid fans'_

They got out of the mansion and took off before anyone outside notice them. Videl was happy to fly, the feeling of the wind and freedom relaxed her. Gohan was looking concerned at Videl and smiled when he noticed the small smile on her face. They soon arrived at Capsule Corporation where they were having a party to celebrate Kid Buu's defeat and Goku's return.

"_Mr. Satan the man that we called hero for the last 7 years turned out to be a fraud that had been lying to all his fans and getting money donated from people around the world. This afternoon the local police department arrived at Satan Mansion after the defeat of Buu. Since Mr. Satan refused to come out the cops had to enter the mansion and look for him. Sadly Mr. Satan took off in his jet-copter, which is one of the most expensive because of the speed that this jet-copter has, and got away. Mr. Satan is now one of the most wanted mens in the world. If you see or know of his where about please inform your local authorities. If the information you provide helps to the arrest of Mr. Satan you will get a 1 million dollars reward_" The reporter said.

Many of the Z-Warriors were smiling, finally that idiot got what he deserved. Buu was sad about his friend but after his new friends explained how Mr. Satan lied to everyone he understood that it was better if he never saw Mr. Satan. The party continued for the rest of the night and part of the morning.

...

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**WineIXI: Ouch that comment hurt... :(**

**Just kidding it was ratter funny :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

_**Big Surprise**_

After a long weekend the Z-fighters were as ready as they could for the press conference. They were all dreading the questions and the camera flashes!

_I will have to ask Mr. Piccolo to teach me how to blow up the cameras _– Gohan thought.

The press conference was in a few hours and Gohan was getting more nervous with each passing second. During the party all of the Z-Fighter discussed how they were going to answer the questions they may get. In the end it was decided that it would be best to not answer any question about their powers. Bulma and Chichi made sure to warn Goten and Trunks not to let anything slip.

"_**We can't have people knowing of a way to destroy a whole city" Piccolo said. **_

"_**But won't it be better if we could train some humans?" Krillin asked.**_

"_**Yes" Gohan said "But as Mr. Piccolo just said, we can't have anyone learning how to blow up a whole city"**_

"_**So what should we tell them?" Goku asked confused. **_

"_**I don't know" Gohan said. **_

"_**Just say that is an old martial art technic" Videl said after a while "And that you can master it after years of training"**_

"_**Well that is half-true" Gohan said "You have to train hard to manipulate ki. You easily learned how to fly since you already manipulated your ki to increase your speed and the strength of your punches" **_

"_**But Goten and Trunks showed that they know how to use ki" Bulma said "They will get suspicious"**_

"_**Well, let them" Vegeta said "As if we should care what the humans think of us. After all they used to worship that oaf, Hercule, for 7 years and never questioned his technics"**_

Everyone had to agree with that logic and decided not to worry about coming up with a lie. After that they continued with their party.

The past few days have been rather peaceful, but then again they haven't been out in public after picking up Videl's things. _Videl _Gohan smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. Videl was staying in a capsule house next to his house. He had been worried about her, since after they saw the news about Mr. Satan, Videl was constantly spacing out. Two days of this going on Gohan confronted her, telling her that he could quickly find her father so she could talk to him, but Videl refused to talk to her father.

"_**I just need some time" Videl said "I love my dad but I can't forgive him for all of those years of lies. I know I told you that I didn't believe my dad was capable of beat Cell and all. But I just can't live with a person so willing to lie to me, it doesn't matter the reasons".**_

Gohan stayed with her the rest of the day, talking and flying around. After that afternoon Videl got better and asked Gohan to train her. Gohan happily agreed to train Videl. Goten and Trunks decided to join them since their dads were always fighting against each other.

"Gohan!" Someone shouted snapping Gohan out of his thoughts. Gohan was so lost in his thought that he was surprised when he noticed that the press conference was going to start in 2 hours.

"Coming!" Gohan shouted as he ran down stairs and walked toward the kitchen. Videl was sitting chatting with Chichi while Goku and Goten were waiting for him, eyeing the food in front of them. Videl looked up the moment Gohan stepped in the room and gave him a smile as she stood up and hugged him. Gohan returned the hug and kissed her forehead. Chichi was imagining the wedding and all the grandchildren!

"We are going to eat something before going to Bulma's place" Chichi said with a smile. Gohan was already seated the moment she mentioned eat.

After the Saiyans were satisfied they were ready to leave. Everyone put their hands on Goku and appeared in Bulma's living room.

"Hello everyone" Bulma said when she noticed the new arrivers.

"Hello Bulma" Chichi said as she sat next to her friend and started to discuss about how this may affect them all. Chichi was worried that they won't accept Gohan back in school but Bulma easily calmed her down.

Gohan and Videl sat in the far corner, away from Gohan's mother, and talked about going out the next weekend and have some fun. Gohan was looking forward to their date since his first date was forced by blackmail.

Soon the rest of the Z-Fighters started to arrive. Piccolo was the last one to arrive and it was obvious that he didn't want to be there. Everyone entered the conference room, doing their best to ignore all the camera flashes. As soon as they took their seats the questions begin.

"Everyone please calm down, we will answer your questions the best we can" Bulma said. After the room became quiet Bulma begin to talk again "I don't know if you have heard before but the people seating with me are mostly know by the Earth's especial force, but we preferred to call them Z-Fighters"

"Who are the specific members of the Z-Fighters?" A reporter asked.

"Well the Z-Fighters original members were Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe, even though he always ran away from fights. Next to join the Z-Fighters were Piccolo, then Gohan, and later Vegeta. And last to join were 18, Goten, and Trunks. And as you saw yesterday on the TV Majin Buu has joined the Z-fighters". Bulma said

"What are the Z-Fighters' purposes? What do they normally do?" A journalist asked.

"We protect Earth from villains like Cell and Buu" Goku said

"Can you tell us why when Cell was defeated you never came clear about who really beat him?" Another journalist, named Lois, asked.

"Well, after Cell was defeated we took off because I was hurt and needed to be healed" Gohan said "When we realized that Mr. Satan took the credit about Cell's defeat we decided to leave it like that since we liked our privacy and no one would believe us any way"

"Can you tell us about your powers?" Lois asked.

"Well, we gained our strength and speed by years of hard training" Gohan said as he looked around nervously. Lois raised an eyebrow; she knew Gohan wasn't saying the true. After all it was part of her job to keep an eye on small signs that tells her if the person was lying. Gohan was making all of them, he was a terrible liar. She quickly came up with a way to set him up.

"What about flying and the balls of energy that you use?" Lois asked.

"Those you can start to master after many years of training" Gohan said even more nervous now.

"Is that so? Because I remember that Ms. Satan wasn't able to fly last month" Lois said. Gohan's eyes widened, he was in real troubles!

"Everyone knows I trained all the time and thanks to all those years of training it allowed me to learn to fly" Videl said knowing that Gohan was the worst liar in the world and couldn't come up with a good excuse.

"What about the little boys?" Lois asked trying to find another way to get the true.

"What about them?" Vegeta snapped. Everyone was intimidated by Vegeta's glare.

"How were they able to master flying and cleating balls of energy?" Lois asked not letting herself be intimidated by the short men.

"I trained them" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"You trained them?" Lois asked confused

"I don't want them to be weaklings" Vegeta snapped "And this stupid questioning is over. You have 1 minute to get out of my house"

Everyone stood there surprised by Vegeta's sudden order.

"50 seconds" Vegeta said raising his hand and creating a Ki blast. Everyone started to run out of the room, least the 30 seconds later the press was gone.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted "You can't just threat people like that!"

"Why not! They were irritating me with all those stupid questions!" Vegeta shouted.

Everyone else decided to just leave them alone and avoid being dragged to their fight, so they left the room and went to different parts of Capsule Corp.

Gohan showed Videl all the invention he and Bulma had done for the past few years. Goten and Trunks were assaulting the fridge. Goku and Chichi decided to head home and have some alone time. Piccolo left as soon as he was out of the conference room. Krillin and 18 were in the back yard playing with Marron. Yamcha was watching TV. Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe didn't show up at all.

…..

Mr. Satan watched how his daughter was on TV with the 'Z-Fighters'. He was sad that his daughter wasn't looking for him.

_I guess I deserve it for all the time I lied to her_ – Mr. Satan thought

He already knew that he was the most wanted men in the world and he couldn't go and look for his daughter since he didn't want to risk being catch.

…**.**

**So I finally finished my oral report and my essays were 'accepted' so I can give my stories more time!**

**Please review! Show me that you find this story interesting!**

**Tell me some of your ideas! **

**Next chapter is about Gohan's and Videl's first time out in public!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

_**Big Surprise**_

Gohan was really nervous since this was his first real date, not like the one he was forced into. And this was going to be the first they go out and into the city since his secrets were revealed.

"Come on it won't be so bad" Videl said as they got closer to the city. "Besides tomorrow we are going back to school"

"I guess" Gohan said doubtfully.

Videl and Gohan landed in the middle of the park and began to walk around like any normal couple. They brought ice cream and took a seat and began to talk about normal, everyday things. Gohan was beginning to relax and really enjoy his date when out of no were the sound of a camera flash got his attention.

They looked up and yelp in surprise by all the reporters that were heading their way. Gohan and Videl ran for their lives, Gohan was surprise at how quickly the media heard about them being in the park. After some time they lost the reporters and decided to go and see a movie.

After getting their tickets and Gohan's massive pile of snacks, they sat and begin to enjoy the movie.

"_Son Gohan and Videl Satan just enter the Satan movie theater"_An obviously disguised voice said over the phone to one of the media members. Soon the reporters were around the movie theater blocking any possible exit.

"Ticket" An employed asked.

"We don't want to watch a movie" A reporter said.

"No thicket, no entry" He replied.

After the reporters brought their tickets they made a line to get inside the theater.

"No cameras inside the theater" The same employed said.

"What! We just want to get to Mr. Son and Miss Satan" Lois shouted.

"Sorry Movie Theater Policies" The employed replied.

Many reporters got inside the theaters and begin to look around different rooms and going throw the rows. Gohan noticed the reporters when they were a few rows from them.

"Videl" Gohan whispered. Videl turned toward Gohan and raised an eyebrow.

"The reporters are 4 rows away from us" Gohan said.

Videl was beginning to get irritated by all this attention. She may be used to the attention but this was ridiculous!

"Let's get out of here" Gohan said and stood up with Videl doing the same.

They discretely jumped down to the exit and were out of the room and heading toward the main exit. Gohan suddenly stopped and looked in horror at the way the reporters were on the other side of the glass door.

"Mr. Son!" "Miss Satan!" Everyone was shouting trying to get their attention.

"Gohan we might as well just answer their questions so they leave us alone" Videl suggested.

"Alright" Gohan said with a defeated sigh.

They stepped outside and soon were surrounded by all the media.

"Mr. Son is it true that you are the heir of the Ox-Kingdom?" A female reporter asked.

"Yes, my mother is the daughter of the Ox-King" Gohan said knowing they were going to find out sooner or later.

"Why haven't you been seen around the Ox-Kingdom?" Another reported asked.

"Well, my mother didn't wanted to have me in danger of being kidnapped or anything like that so we lived somewhere else" Gohan said.

"Now that the truth is out are you planning to move to the Ox-Castle?"

"I'm not sure." Gohan said. "I guess I will have to talk to my mother and grandfather about that"

"Mr. Son is it true what is said about you and Miss Satan living together?"

"NO!" Gohan shouted. Videl and Gohan blushed furiously. "Videl is living close to my house but we aren't living in the same house."

"What are you planning to do now that the world knows about your victory over Cell?"

"What I'm planning to do?" Gohan asked confused by the question.

"Mr. Satan got billions of dollars from people around the world. He was easily one of the richest men in the world. Now that we know that you defeated Cell many people will want to repay the real savior of the world. According to some of my sources the Satan Mansion will soon be the Son Mansion." Lois said.

"What!" Gohan shouted. This revelation was a big surprise for Gohan, but as he thought about it he should be that surprise by the action everyone was taking.

"So my question is. Are you planning to train or do you have any career you might be interested in doing?" Lois asked.

"I plan to finish school but I'm also going to keep up with my training" Gohan said "I already work with my Godmother and plan to create great things that will benefit our world"

"Are you planning to train people willing to become new Z-Fighters?" Lois asked.

"Emmm…." Gohan thought about his answer "I'm sorry but I don't know about that… Vegeta or Mr. Piccolo should be able to answer that question"

Videl smirked when she heard that. She pitied the fools that would try and question Vegeta. Piccolo didn't live anywhere close to the city so it was unlikely that the media would reach him.

"Well, we would really like to stay and answer all your questions but we have to leave" Gohan said. Videl and Gohan took off flying and soon they were out of the city.

"Maybe it would be better if we continue our date by the lake, where no reporters will bother us" Videl said. Gohan smiled and followed Videl.

…

_**Satan City Mall**_

18, Krillin and Marron were having a really nice day at the mall. Marron was excited about the new toy her mommy had gotten her.

"Mommy, can we go to that store?" Marron asked pointing toward Toy store.

No. 18 was still annoyed about Mr. Satan's scape. The foul had to escape before he could pay her!

"Sure" 18 said giving his daughter a smile.

Before they could enter the store they heard the sound of people running. Krillin turned toward the way they heard the sound of the footsteps and yelp in surprise. Many reporters were running their way like a stampede.

"Shit" 18 said. She took Krillin's hand and ran toward the closest exit. Once outside they took off before the media reached them.

"Next time I'm going to blast them away" 18 said. She looked down frowned.

"What?" Krillin asked looking down and he also frowned when he saw what he thought his wife saw.

Goten and Trunks were on top of one of the buildings that were close to the mall. They landed besides the chibis and glared at them.

"You won't by any chances know how those reporters knew where to find us?" 18 said in a tone that scared the chibis.

"Emmm… No idea" Goten and Trunks said as they backed away.

"You know what, I don't believe you" 18 said and began to approach them.

Goten and Trunks turned, but before they could escape 18 grabbed the back or their shirts.

"It's time to learn your lesson" 18 said threw them toward the reporters.

Goten and Trunks found themselves surrounded by all the reporters and looked like they weren't going to scape anytime soon.

…

_**Son Residence**_

"Goten! Trunks!" Chichi shouted the moment Goten and Trunks entered the house. "Where have you been all day, do you have any idea know what time it is!"

Goten and Trunks had to endured Chichi's rant and then being sent to bed without eating.

"No more photos" Goten said in his sleeps.

"I can't answer that" Trunks said and turned in his sleep.

…..

_**Somewhere far away from Earth**_

"How much longer until we reach the Saiyans" A cold voice said over the communicator.

"We will reach the planet called Earth in approximately 3 months" A young woman said.

"I want to reach Earth within 1 month" The boyish voice said.

"But Sr. if we push the-"

"I said 1 month" The voice snapped.

"Yes, My Lord" The young women said and begin to press many buttons.

_Soon the Saiyans will pay for what they did to me and my people-_the mysterious owner of the cold voice thought.

…

Please review

What to do next?


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

_**Big Surprise**_

"See you later!" Gohan shouted. Gohan and Videl took off heading toward Satan City.

"I hope there won't be any reporters waiting for us" Gohan said.

"It won't be so bad" Videl said. "This madness will soon be over"

"If you are hoping to make me feel better… it's not working" Gohan said. "Was it always like that with you?"

"When my dad lied about defeating Cell" Videl said with a sad tone. "The media was always around us. They always asked me how it felt to be the daughter of the savior of the world and things like that. But after a while I learned to ignore their questions"

"I don't have other friends aside from Erasa and Sharpener because everyone else only wanted to befriend me since I was the daughter of Mr. Satan." Videl said.

"And my dad said he lied because he wanted the best for me." Videl said angrily. "I bet many people will now treat me like trash, not that I care or will let them"

Gohan took Videl's hand and kissed it. Videl smiled and kissed Gohan's cheek. They soon reached the city's border and Gohan noticed that the sign of the city was covered by a tarp.

"That's strange" Gohan commented.

"It must be being remodeled" Videl said.

Everyone began to cheer when they saw Gohan flying over the city.

"This is going to be a long day" Gohan said resigned.

"Come on Gohan. Cheer up" Videl said. "Tell you what. During lunch we can get out of school so you can eat peacefully"

Gohan smiled and nodded. They soon reached school and like Gohan feared, there were many media vans parked outside school. They landed on the roof and made their way to their first class.

"Hey Gohan!" A football player greeted.

"Gohan!" Another jock greeted.

"Hey man" "Hey Dude" "What's up man" Were the way that Gohan was greeted on the way to their first class.

"Why is everyone so friendly?" Gohan asked Videl confused by all the people that were greeting him. They normally ignored him or called him nerd, not that he minded.

"You are so naïve" Videl said with a smile. "You are famous, everyone wants to befriend you"

"Oh, yeah" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

When they got to class everyone went silent and looked at Gohan and Videl. They made their way to their seats. Erasa had taken the seat next to Sharpener and winked at them.

"Hey guys" Erasa greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Erasa, Sharpener" Gohan and Videl greeted.

"So, Gohan. What do you think about the city being renamed?" Erasa asked. "Isn't it exciting?"

"They are renaming the city?" Gohan asked surprise.

"Of course. You didn't know?" Erasa asked.

"No" Gohan replied.

"We saw the city sign covered by a tarp but we thought it was being remodeled" Videl said.

"They said that the city must be name after the real world savior" Sharpener said with his hands behind his head.

"They are planning to name the city after the Z-Fighters?" Gohan asked.

"No silly" Erasa giggled. "It being name after you"

After hearing that Gohan's face paled. Videl put her hand over his to comfort him.

"Calm down, Gohan" Videl said.

"But they-" Gohan said but decided to let it go and nodded.

"It's not going to help if you freak out or anything" Videl said. "You will just have to accept that people want to repay you somehow"

"But I don't want them to repay me" Gohan whispered.

"I know" Videl said. "But I think that everyone wants to know that their savior is financially stable and can focus on training so we are safe from villains that want to destroy the Earth"

"I guess I never thought of it that way" Gohan said.

"Alright class lets settle down" The professor said as he put his thing on the desk. "I hope everyone brought their book"

After everyone took their books out and the professor took his own out.

"Turn your book to page 93" The professor began his lesson.

…..

"And remember class. Next week we will get the new book" The professor said as the students exit the room.

"So they are replacing all the books that have Mr. Satan? Won't that be a waste of money?" Gohan asked, more to himself.

"I think the major mentioned that it will be paid with the money collected form Mr. Satan's bank accounts" Erasa said. "You should pay more attention to the news"

"I guess I should" Gohan said.

"There he is!" Someone shouted and the sound of people running. Gohan turned and saw to his horror that the reporters had gotten inside the school and were heading toward him.

"AH!" was the sound of a girly scream.

"Erasa they aren't coming for you!" Videl said as she turned toward her friend.

"But I didn't scream" Erasa said. They turned and looked at Sharpener.

"What are you waiting for?! Run!" Sharpener shouted and took Erasa's hand and ran.

Gohan did the same, taking Videl's hand they ran after their friends toward the changing rooms.

"Why did you scream Sharpener?" Videl asked once they were by the changing rooms.

"Let's just say that running crowds and me don't get along" Sharpener said. They separated to go and change for gym class. Gohan and Sharpener got outside before Videl and Erasa and Gohan found himself surrounded by many girls.

"Hey Gohan!" Angela greeted cheerfully. "When do we get to go to another date?"

"Well, Angela. I can't go on a date with you since Videl and I are dating" Gohan said smoothly.

"Come on" Another girl said. "You can dump Videl and go out with me" Gohan frowned when he heard that.

"No thanks. I'm perfectly happy with Videl" Gohan said and floated to get out of the crowd that was surrounding him. He landed next to Videl once he saw her coming out of the changing rooms.

"Quiet down class!" The gym teacher shouted. "We are continuing the soccer games today"

"Soccer?" Gohan whispered.

"Come on Gohan you can be on my team" Sharpener said and let Gohan toward his team.

"Actually Mr. Son can't play" The couch said.

"I can't?" Gohan asked surprise.

"Mr. Son you are far stronger than your classmates, you could hurt them" The couch said.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Mr. Son" The couch snapped. "Now go and sit over there"

Gohan sighed and went to take a seat.

_Maybe this is why mom told me to hide my power that first day of school _– Gohan thought.

…

**So? What do you think?**

**I don't know how to continue this story. Well I do have an idea but I need your help.**

**Do you have any requests?**

**Please Review!**

**I have been thinking and I will focus more on the story with that gets more reviews**

**BloodyDrenith: LOL poor Gohan, being left out like that**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

_**Big Surprise**_

Gohan looked as everyone played soccer while he sat there unable to play.

"I'm sorry son" The coach said as he sat next to Gohan. "I have no problem letting you play, but the Parents Committee and School Board decided that for the students' safety you shouldn't be allowed to practice any sport with your classmates"

"It's ok, I guess" Gohan said after a while. "I'm not going to fail this class am I?"

The couch chuckle and shook his head. "Of course not, you are exempt for this class. You can do whatever you want during this class as long as you stay in school grounds and don't disturb other classes."

Well at least I don't have to worry about mom having a fit – Gohan thought sighing in relief.

The couch clapped a hand over Gohan's shoulder and then stood up. "Alright class that's enough for today"

Gohan stood up and went to change.

"Hey man, that was completely unfair" Sharpener said. "You should talk to the principle about it"

"The couch told me it wasn't his decision, it was decided by the Parents Committee and School Board" Gohan said.

"Your parents should have gotten a notice about that decision since it involved their son" Erasa said.

"I don't think they got it" Gohan said. "My mom would have told me and then dad would have had to bring her here so she could have a talk with the Parents Committee and School Board."

"More yell at them about how they can't do that" Videl said remembering how Chichi wanted Gohan to fit in and not worry about anything.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" An angry voice could be heard all around the school.

"I think she just got the notice" Gohan said.

"Should we go and join her?" Videl asked not sure whether she wanted to join her and see usually scary principle receive the full power of Chichi's anger or to stay as far away from Chichi.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Gohan said. "We should just go to our next class"

"I WANT TO TALK TO THE PRINCIPLE!" Chichi shouted.

"Agree" The others said and walked toward their third class of the day.

…..

During their third class Chichi's shouts could be heard all around the school.

"Guys" Erasa whispered, getting the attention of her three friends.

"What are you doing Erasa?" Gohan asked eyeing Erasa's phone.

"I just got a text. It looks like your mother managed to make the Parents Committee and School Board come to the school so they can hear her out" Erasa said.

"I feel for them" Videl said.

"May Dende help them" Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Ms. Brief is also here" Erasa continued.

"Yeah, they are doomed" Gohan said.

"They had it coming for trying to single you out" Sharpener said not very charmingly putting his hands behind his back.

"Quiet you four!" The teacher shouted. "I'm trying to teach my lesson and I can't if you four continue to make noise."

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! I WANT TO KNOW WHY I WASN'T REQUIRED TO MAKE A DECICION INVOLVING MY SON!" Chichi's voice demanded.

The teacher sighed and closed her book. "Well class it seems like we won't be able to concentrate with all that shouting going on. So you may talk quietly among your classmates, without leaving your seat"

"I just got a text from one of my sources. There is going to be a huge party tomorrow night and everyone is invited" Erasa said and quickly texted something and saved her phone.

"Cool!" Sharpener said as looked at Gohan and Videl. "Are you guys going?"

"I don't know. I will have to ask my mother" Gohan said.

"YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME! THAT'S WHAT PHONES ARE FOR!" Chichi said.

"Yeah. I don't think it would be wise to get on her bad side" Erasa said.

"So, I saw you yesterday on the news" Erasa began.

"and?" Videl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you living?" Erasa asked. "Since you aren't living in Gohan's house"

"Bulma gave me a capsule house and I live next to Gohan's house" Videl said.

"So what are you going to do, Gohan?" Erasa asked. "Are you guys going to move to 'Son' Mansion?"

"Yeah" Gohan said not sounding happy at all. "Mom thinks it will be good for me if I show people that I live like any other person"

"Come on Gohan. It won't be so bad. Besides we are going to expend the weekends in the small peaceful house" Videl said.

The rest of the class Gohan and Videl told Erasa and Sharpener what they did the past few days.

"So that's what happened to Goten and Trunks" Gohan said after Erasa told him how Goten and Trunks spent hours being questioned and having dozens of photos snapped by the media.

"What do you mean?" Erasa asked.

"Yesterday night Goten and Trunks were murmuring something like 'no more photos' or 'I can't answer that question'" Gohan said.

"Alright before class ends I want to make an announcement" The teacher said when there were only 5 minutes before the bell ring. "If you remember before all the madness of Majin Buu happened the 3 seniors classes got together and competed to see who got to choose 1st one of the 3 different choices for the seniors' field trip, which is next week"

Everyone around was dreading what they knew the teacher was getting to.

"If you all remember we got to choose first and we chose Satan Mansion, but as you all know that's no longer possible."

Everyone moaned and hit their foreheads against their desk. They should have chosen Capsule Corp.

"I know everyone is disappointed and I'm too. But the week that we were going to be on this field trip will be a regular week." The teacher said and ignoring the shouts of protest left the room.

"This sucks!" Erasa said while she typed something on her phone.

"Do you always have to be texting or whatever you do on your phone?" Videl asked a bit irritated.

"Of course!" Erasa said looking at Videl. "I need to keep everyone around me updated on the good and bad things that happen in and out of school."

Videl sighed and shook her head. Gohan was amused by all this.

"What were the others options you had?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Capsule Corp. and the cattle of the Ox-Kingdom" Erasa said.

"We should have chosen Capsule Corp." Sharpener said.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Gohan said.

"Why?" Erasa asked. "Now that I think about it Capsule Corp is the best choice since is the biggest company in the world."

"Yeah, but Vegeta lives there" Gohan said in a low voice.

"AND NEXT TIME NOTICE ME IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A DECICION INVONLVING MY SON!" Chichi shouted.

Erasa didn't hear what Gohan since she was checking her phone.

"It seems like you will be able to play soccer tomorrow" Erasa said with a smile.

Gohan smiled slightly, a sweat drop running down his forehead. Had Erasa managed to infiltrate a student to the auditorium?

…..

**So? What do you think?**

****Is it Bulma Brief or Bulma Briefs? ****

**One more review to reach the 100 reviews!**

**Please review! I like reading your reviews**

***BD* Sorry for the sight delay guys. I'm tying my best to get the editing done between classes, and I don't even have access to my PC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

_**Big Surprise**_

**"Son Gohan, please report to the front office" was heard around the school. "Son Gohan to the front office"**

Gohan looked at the teacher, who nodded. Videl gave Gohan and encouraging smile. Gohan smiled back. "I will be right back."

Gohan got to the front office, there the secretary told him to enter the principal's office. Gohan entered the room and saw his mother, Bulma, principle Florence, the Mayor of the city, and another man that he had never seeing before.

"Please take a seat Mr. Son" principle Florence said.

Gohan sat next to his mother. He was really confuse as to why he was called to the principal office during his 4th class of the day, and with his mother aware that he was missing a class it must be really important.

"Mr. Son, I'm the mayor of Orange Star City" The mayor said. "Soon to be Son City."

Gohan gasped when he heard the last part. He was never going to get use to all the attention and having a city named after him was not something he wanted but he nodded anyway.

"The reason I asked the principle to summing you to her office is that I wanted to make sure you were informed of the festival that was going to take place today." The mayor said.

"What festival?" Gohan asked surprised.

"The festival in your honor!" The mayor said. "We will name officially change the city from Satan city to Son City. We will have a great festival outside Satan mansion where I will handle you the keys and you will open the gates and enter your new mansion, the Son Mansion."

Gohan's eyes widen in horror. "And you want me to be in there!" He shouted.

"Of course" The mayor said. "The people are expecting you to be there to open the gates to your mansion!"

"You will be there Mr." Chichi said firmly. "The man besides the mayor is the producer of a TV show that wants to have our live documented so the people will know what we usually do."

"Mr. Son." The producer said shaking Gohan's hand.

"He is also documenting my family's usual routine" Bulma said trying to easy Gohan's nerves.

Gohan took some consolation hearing that. At least I'm not the only one that will suffer.

"And when will you star recording this show?" Gohan asked.

"We will like to enter Son Mansion with you and record for until the end of next week." The producer said.

Gohan looked at his mother with pleading eyes, hoping that she will change her mind but she looked away before he could use his puppy dog eyes. Gohan sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Moving to a different matter" Principle Florence began. "Mr. Son, I would like to ask you for a favor."

Chichi and Bulma were curious about what favor the principle was going to ask from Gohan. Gohan nodded for the principle to go on.

"I suspect that you already know about your senior class field trip's unfortunate cancelation." The principle began. Gohan eyes widen in horror, he knew what she was going to ask him and with his mother here it was probable that he couldn't say no.

"Why was their field trip canceled?" Chichi asked.

"You see Mrs. Son, Gohan's class was scheduled to go to Satan Mansion."

"Oh, I see how that's a problem." Chichi said and looked at the ground, she suddenly looked up. "They could go and stay with us on that Mansion, I doubt it changed much and they could learn a thing or two while they are there."

Gohan just sighed in defeat; he knew this was going to happen. Why was Dende torturing him!

"Oh thank you Mrs. Son, I know Gohan's class mates will appreciate it." The principle said.

"Oh, it's nothing! I will do anything to help those young students that are eager to learn." Chichi said.

"The field trip begins next week; Monday morning and ends Sunday afternoon." The principle said.

The producer was imagining how this was going to get the best rating and crush the competition.

"Chichi, we better get going." Bulma said. "I don't think Goku and Vegeta will be able to keep the kids out of trouble for much longer, if they haven't already."

"You are right Bulma. And I need to start the meal" Chichi said.

"I want to thank you again for the opportunity you are giving us Mrs. Son. Mrs. Brief" The producer said. "I will see you later on today Mrs. Son and you next week Mrs. Brief."

They exited the principle office and Gohan says goodbye to Bulma and Chichi and returned to his classroom. He entered the classroom quietly and sat without disturbing the lesson. Videl passed him a folded piece of paper. Gohan looked curiously at the note paper and unfolded it.

_**What's with the long face?**___– Videl

_**Today they are officially changing the name of the city to Son City!**_– Gohan

_**You already knew that they were changing the name of the city, what is really bothering you?**___– Videl

_**There is going to be a festival where I will get the keys to Son Mansion**___– Gohan

_**And?**___– Videl

_**I will be followed around the mansion by a camera for the rest of this and next week**___- Gohan

_**What? Why?**___- Videl

_**Mom thought it would be a good idea for the people to see my daily routine, so they know I don't do anything out of the ordinary**_– Gohan

_**Like flying is not out of the ordinary**_– Videl

_**But I don't fly inside the house; mom would have a fit and hit me with her frying pan!**_– Gohan

_**Chichi is really scary when she is angry! She even hit Majin Buu for killing you!**___– Videl said.

_**When Majin Buu kil**_-

"I will take that Mr. Son" The professor said snapping the note out of Gohan's desk. He walked to the front of the classroom. "Passing notes during my class is unacceptable. Do you remember what the punishment is, Mr. Son?"

"You read the note out loud for the entire class to hear." Gohan replied in a low voice.

"Correct. Now let's see." The professor said putting on his glasses. "What's with the long face? Today they are officially changing the name of the city to Son City!"

Everyone wandered why Gohan would be upset for having the city named after him.

"You already knew that they were changing the name of the city, what is really bothering you? There is going to be a festival where I will get the keys to Son Mansion"

Everyone began to whisper but one look from the teacher got them to stop their whispers.

"And? I will be followed around the mansion by a camera for the rest of this and next week"

Everyone looked at Gohan who was sinking lower and lower on his seat.

"What? Why?" The same questions that were going throw everyone's mind.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea for the people to see my daily routine, so they know I don't do anything out of the ordinary. Like flying is not out of the ordinary." Everyone chuck when they heard that.

"But I don't fly inside the house; mom would have a fit and hit me with her flying pan!"

Gohan was practically under the desk by now.

"Chichi is really scary when she is angry! She even hit Majin Buu for killing you!" The teacher eyes widen when he read the last sentence.

Everyone gasped when they heard that. Gohan's mother dared to hit Majin Buu?

"When Majin Buu kil-" The teacher folded the note and put it on his desk. "Well that was most intriguing"

"Did she really hit Majin Buu?" Someone asked.

"I didn't knew that" Gohan said and looked at Videl. "What happened after she hit him?"

"You don't want to know" Videl answered. "I don't know why I brought it up."

Gohan saw the remorse clearly on Videl eyes and knew what happened. "Did Goten?"

"Yes" Was Videl's reply.

Gohan got guilty after hearing that. Goten had to see his mother die and all because he couldn't defeat Buu on the first place._ That won't happen again! I will make sure of that!_

The bell rang after that, announcing the beginning of lunch.

…..

**So? What do you think?**

**112 reviews! I want to thank everyone for reviewing**

**And please keep reviewing!**

***"Yikes, sorry for delaying some of the chapters guys. I'm really busy with uni and stuff. It's really fun, but I promise to do the edditing faster"**

**BD out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

_**Big Surprise**_

"Are you eating with us?" Erasa asked.

"We were actually going to sneak out and eat somewhere more peaceful." Videl said.

"It's fine Videl. We haven't sat and talked with Sharpener or Erasa for a while." Gohan said.

Gohan lead the way out and they sat under a tree. Gohan took out a food capsule and let, a bit reluctantly, the others take what they were going to eat.

"By the way Gohan, it was really funny seeing you sinking lower and lower in your seat." Sharpener said with a chuckle making Gohan blush. Erasa giggled while Videl glared at Sharpener.

"Hey Gohan, you never told me what was bothering you" Videl said.

"Oh yeah, my mom invited our senior class to the mansion for our fieldtrip." Gohan said.

"Are you serious?!" Sharpener shouted excited.

"Oh this is great!" Erasa said and took out her cellphone to text everyone.

"What is so great about my private life slipping away?" Gohan whispered. Videl rubbed Gohan's back trying to comfort him.

"We get to go to your Mansion" Erasa answered and sent a text. "And we won't have to come to school for a whole week!"

Gohan opted to eat and not worry until the end of classes.

…..

_Why do I have to be the only one standing up here. _- Gohan thought while he sat behind the Mayor on a small stage outside Son Mansion.

The Mayor was going on a speech that Gohan wasn't really paying much attention.

"And without further ado I present to you our world hero, Son Gohan!" The Mayor said.

Gohan noticed that the Mayor failed to tell him that he had to make his own speech. He nervously stood up and made his way toward the Mayor. The Mayor handed Gohan the Mansion's keys and took a step aside for Gohan to stand behind the lectern.

"Hmmm… Well I'm really grateful for all this." Gohan began trying to come up with something. Thankfully everyone began to cheer and make all kind of noises while the Mayor gave the signal for the fireworks.

The Mayor then told Gohan to go ahead and enter his new Mansion. Gohan smiled and waved to the crowd, making them cheer even louder.

Gohan descended the stage and was joined by his family, Videl, and Trunks that somehow had managed to tad along. Gohan once again wondered why he had to face the crowds alone. His mother was the one pushing him into all this and she couldn't join him up there!

Gohan used one of the keys to open the gate then stepped inside. As soon as his foot touched inside the Mansion more fireworks went off.

Videl took Gohan's hand and gave it a squeeze. Gohan smiled at Videl and walked to the front door.

He then used his free hand to open the door. Gohan noticed the cameras crew and the producer not too far away from him.

"Come on Gohan lets look around!" Goten and Trunks shouted excited.

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving" Goku said while his stomach growled loudly.

"You children run along and we will catch on later." Chichi said and took Goku to the direction she thought the kitchen may be at. One of the camera men followed them.

Goten and Trunks in the opposite direction with Gohan, Videl, the producer and 2 camera men hot on their heels. Gohan was amazed at all the things in the Mansion. All of Mr. Satan's portraits where gone, replaced by paintings that Gohan was sure where original and extremely expensive.

Goten and Trunks gasped when they saw the training room. In the middle of the training room was a ring like the one on the World Martial Arts Tournament!

"Wow" Goten and Trunks said before they jumped and landed in different sides of the tournament.

"This is the rematch!" Goten shouted. "This time I'm going to beat you!"

"In your dreams" Trunks said. Trunks decided to begin with a basic ki blast.

"Trunks wait!" Gohan shouted but he was too late. Trunks shot the beam and Goten naturally deflected it, sending it toward a wall. Gohan appeared in the way of the beam and stopped it with his palms. He began to crush the beam between his hands, until the beam disappeared in his palms.

The producer was grinning like a Cheshire cat; the first episode was going to be a hit!

"What were you thinking?! You could have blown up the wall of the mansion with that beam!" Gohan shouted.

Goten and Trunks were disappointed, they had this indoor fighting ring and couldn't use it!

"Look, Bulma and I will have to reinforce the walls so it will be able to withstand basic beams." Gohan said.

Goten and Trunks smiled and ran out of the room.

"Now where are you going?" Gohan shouted taking Videl's hand and running after the chibis.

"That's the direction of the home theater." Videl said.

"Let's Go!" Gohan said running a little faster. Who knew how much damage the chibis could manage if they were alone.

When they arrived in the home theater Gohan was amazed, the home theater was even bigger than a projection room in a regular theater. There was a popcorn maker, candy bars, a soda machine, ice cream machine, everything you usually saw on a theater candy counter and more.

The chibis were standing by the popcorn maker waiting for the popcorns to be ready; in their hands were a huge pile of junk food.

Seeing how the chibis were apparently going to be distracted with their snacks and a movie, Videl decided to show Gohan around. And to see what they had changed. Videl lead Gohan down the stair to a door that was besides the projector screen.

"How many floors are below the mansion?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Only one." Videl said. "They were mostly entertainment rooms but let's see what changed. It's nice not having to see my dad's face in every room I enter. He was so full of himself that he had an image of himself in every room. He even wanted to hang a portrait of himself in my room!"

Gohan shivered at the mere thought of having to live like that. He would have blasted every single portrait after the first day.

There was a poolroom, game console room, arcade room, a more private theater room, wine room (Chichi was probably going to lock it down), a lab, were Videl said once was his dad's private training room. They ended up in a small kitchen, there was a staircase that lead to the first floor.

"This part of the house was usually off limits since my dad use to be down here all the time." Videl commented.

"That explains the door." Gohan said. The stairs lead to a door, behind the door was the library.

Gohan rapidly took one of the closest books and read the title. Videl didn't see anything special about the book but after hearing Gohan's gasp her curiosity got the better of her.

"What?" Videl asked and tried to see what was so special about the book.

"This is the world's first printed atlas" Gohan said with wide eyes.

"It is?" Videl asked surprised, this library used to be filled with books that talked about Mr. Satan or a special fighting style. Not that Mr. Satan ever bothered to read them.

Videl then noticed that every book had been replaced by the original copies of a famous book.

"There you are" Chichi said entering the library with Goku behind her. "Oh this is wonderful! You won't have to travel to my father's castle to borrow his books."

Gohan nodded as put the atlas back to the bookshelf.

"Where is your brother and Trunks?" Chichi asked.

"We left them in the home theater." Gohan answered.

"Well, let's go and get them. We are going to see in which room are each of you staying." Chichi said and let the teens lead the way.

They arrived just in time to see the chibis trying to refill the popcorn machine with popcorn. The chibis stared at the adults and dropped the popcorns and made a run for it. Chichi then noticed the hundreds of discarded candy wrappers lying on the ground. She grabbed the boys by the ears. "What have I told you about throwing garbage on the floor?"

The chibis picked everything the second chichi released them. "Now let's choose our rooms."

The chibis were jumping around excited about that. Videl showed them where the master room was, which now was Chichi's and Goku's room.

For some reason Chichi decided in having Gohan's room being next to Videl's. Gohan didn't see anything wrong with that so he didn't complain.

Goten's room was in front of Gohan's. Trunks could stay with Goten as they liked to stay up all night and play video games. Chichi and Goku left the kids outside their rooms to unpack their things.

"Hey guys, there is a game console room. Want me to show you were it is?" Gohan asked.

Goten and Trunks eyes sparkled with excitement and they nodded and began to pull on Gohan's hands.

…

_**That night somewhere far away from Son Mansion**_

Hercule Satan watched the show that showed his old mansion being turned into the Son Mansion.

His beautiful statues and portraits were gone! Replaced by some ugly cheap paintings!

He saw how the boy, Gohan, took one of those weird beams and squash it in his hands.

_He is a freak! It's not natural! Those freaks should be put in a lab to examine them and to find out how they are able to fly!_– Mr. Satan thought angrily.

Mr. Satan saw how the harpy cooked in his kitchen for the clown that once was a World Champion. Apparently he was the youngest Champion ever known. The media sure worked hard to get all that information. He had defeated the Red Ribbon Army, who sought world domination. He had defeated King Piccolo, who also wanted to take over the world.

That didn't take off the fact that Goku was now enjoying what once belonged to Mr. Satan.

**'It's nice not having to see my dad's face in every room I enter. He was so full of himself that he had an image of himself in every room. He even wanted to hang a portrait of himself in my room!'**

Mr. Satan was hurt by the words that his daughter said but then thought. –_ She is just jealous that she didn't inherit my good looks._

They built a stupid lab where his favorite sofa and projector with old World Martial Arts Tournament's recordings once was!

Where were all the books that talked about his great accomplishment and how to become a champ like him! They were gone! Replaced by old books!

**'This is the world's first printed atlas.' The freak said amazed.**

_What is an atlas?_– Mr. Satan momentarily wondered. He shook his head to clean it. _- Those old books belonged in the trash can!_

The clown and his harpy were staying where in his room! And Videl and the freak's rooms were next to each other's! That did it!

Mr. Satan was going to get his daughter back no matter what!

…**..**

**So? Was it good?**

**Please review!**

**Please give me some ideas because I have none.**

**I don't know what I'm going to do when Gohan's class arrive in Son Mansion.**

**GXVXHXC: SCStaff, Thanks for reminding me of Mr. Satan and giving me a great idea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

_**Big Surprise**_

"So this is the training room." Gohan said showing Bulma the room he wanted to have the walls reinforced.

Bulma was amazed with the waist of money in all the machines that the Saiyans were obviously never going to use.

"I know." Gohan said with a sigh.

"What?" Videl asked.

"I think we should dispose of all this machines that will only waist space." Bulma said.

"Maybe donate them to the school" Gohan suggested.

Bulma nodded her agreement. She suddenly looked at Gohan, "I forgot to tell you that Krillin called and told me that Buu is getting on 18's nerves and it would be best if he came and stayed here."

"I don't see any problem with that." Gohan said. "We have rooms to spare and with all the candy in the theater he should be happy. I will call Krillin after we are done here. That way he will get our new number."

"I want to install the new GR in here." Gohan added.

That got Bulma's attentions. "And how are you planning to do that? The new GR is as big as half of this mansion!"

Videl was staring incredulous at the two geniuses as they discussed ways to compress matter and making the room bigger that it already was.

Since tomorrow was going to be the day that the students were having the field trip it was decided that the remodeling be postponed until the students and the camera crews leave. Gohan suddenly felt a presence that he was dreading since he left the left the Sacred World of the Kais to fight Buu.

He contemplated running for his life but then remembered that his dad was now alive!

He ran in the direction he knew his dad was at with Bulma and Videl following him. What could make Gohan run so sudden?

They arrived at the kitchen were Goku was eating a little snack, well little for a Saiyan.

Standing in the other side of the table was Kibito, Shin and Old Kai.

"Dad! I think you need to tell Bulma something!" Gohan said and after that he took Videl's hand and fled before Goku could stop him. They made it to the backyard when the sound a loud 'Clank' was heard followed by Goku's cry of pain.

_At least if Vegeta sees the show he will get a good laugh and not come bagging here to fight my dad about Bulma kissing that old relic._– Gohan thought.

"What was that about?" Videl asked.

Gohan told Videl what his dad promised Old Kai to get his powers awaken.

"And your dad wanted me to kiss that old man!" Videl shouted and moved to go and aid Bulma but Gohan stopped her with a kiss. After the kiss ended Gohan and Videl left the mansion to get some training done.

…

_**'I forgot to tell you that Krillin called and told me that Buu is getting on 18's nerves and it would be best if he came and stayed here'**_ Mrs. Brief said

_'Buu is with those freaks! Why is he looking for me!'_ Mr. Satan wondered as he watched the TV. Apparently the show had broken a world record of most viewed and now it will be broadcasted 24/7. Everything that happened on Son Manor will be viewed by everyone around the world!

Mr. Satan was furious, he hadn't gained that much attention even when everyone though he had defeated Cell.

_**'I don't see any problem with that.' The freak said. 'We have rooms to spare and with all the candy in the theater he should be happy.'**_

_'Ofcourse he had rooms to spare! They took out all my statues and my trophies!' _Mr. Satan thought angrily. But then thought what the freak said_. 'Buu will be there! If he sees me he will take my side and help me get my daughter!'_

Mr. Satan took great pressure in watching how the crown got hit many times with the frying pan. But it was replaced by anger when he saw the freak kissing his daughter. He had mission and it was to get his daughter away from that freak no matter what, getting Majin Buu on his side was a bonus.

_'With Buu's help it shouldn't be too hard.'_ Mr. Satan thought_. 'He will believe me if I tell him they are lying to him, he is too stupid to know realize the truth. Tomorrow will be the day of the field trip maybe in all the commotion that is going to be I will get the chance to talk with Buu and get Videl.'_

Mr. Satan was sure his new plan was going to work, talk to Buu and have him get Videl and leave before the freaks notice. With that planed he headed to bed and sleep knowing tomorrow he was going to have his sweet pea in his arms.

…**.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm having a writer block and wanted to get out this short chapter :P**

**I don't know what I will have the students do during the field trip! Please give me some ideas!**

**I do know what I will do with Mr. Satan but I want to know what you think will happen with the buffoon**

**Please review! I need new ideas to finish this story :P**

**SCStaff : GXVXHXC stands for GohanxVidelxHarryxCullens =D**


End file.
